A Witch's Tale
by black-cats-bring-good-luck
Summary: Fairy Tail O.C. Story
1. Chapter 1

I stare into the mirror in the bathroom in the inn I'm staying at. A girl with pink hair and golden eyes stares back at me. I sigh and tie my hair up in my usual pigtails. I grab my bag off of the bed and sign out of the inn. I head out east on the road out of town. About an hour later, I see a group of four people laughing and talking going the same direction as me. As I near them, a man suddenly leaps at me from the side of the road. "Found you!" he shouts as a pillar of fire flies towards me. A moment before the flames hit me, they disappear. One of the four people who were in front of me on the roads stands in between me an my attacker. He has pink hair and brown eyes. I notice a red guild mark on one of his shoulders. It is the mark of Fairy Tail. My eyes widen in surprise. An armored woman with red hair comes behind my attacker and slices at him. He falls to the ground. "Are you okay?" She asks. I open my mouth, but no words come out. Eventually, I am able to whisper, "Yeah. Thanks." A blonde woman and a black haired man come up behind the two that are already here. My voice finally comes back to me. "Ohmygoshyou'refromFairyTailthankyousomuchI'msorrytotroubleyou!" I blurt out. "What?" the black haired one asks. I take a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry if this is a bit forwards, but can you please take me to Fairy Tail, I've always wanted to join you because you're such amazing mages and I think it would help me develop as a mage." I look at them, my eyes wide with excitement. "You use magic?" The pink haired one asks. "Of course! It's called Witching Hour." I reply. "Witching Hour..." The blonde one murmurs. "I feel like I've read about it before." She then goes into a state of concentration. "So anyways, can I come with you? We're going to the same place." I look at the redhead. She nods. "Okay, we'll take you to the guild." I smile. "Yay!"

The next day, I meet the master and he lets me join the guild. "Thank you again!" I say to Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray after my guild mark is stamped in between my shoulder blades. "Anytime!" Lucy replies with a grin. I go over to the request board and find a job, and pick one that's and emergency request asking for someone to disarm a set of dangerous runes. The reward is a book of spells for my magic, Witching Hour, along with a hundred thousand Jewel. Three hours later, I return to the guild, a little bit scratched up, but happy because I have the book. I then realize that I will have to find a house. I ask around town until I find a nice apartment overlooking the lake for a fair 65 thousand Jewel a month, already furnished. I take time to get myself oriented with the apartment, and then settle in to read my new book, using a pair of Gale-Force reading glasses. When I'm done, I put the book in one of the bookshelves, get in my bed, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Blacksmoke,_

 _Yesterday I finally joined Fairy Tail, just like you wanted me to. I got a book on Witching Hour, and learned several spells, including teleportation. I hope to maybe join a team at some point. Maybe in a week or so if the opportunity comes up. I finally got to meet Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy. They saved me from a Hunter. How are you doing? I know you can't tell me where you are, but maybe we could meet up some time. I know it's dangerous for you to come out of hiding, but I really want to see you again. I've gotten stronger, and I need your personal advice. Maybe you can meet Natsu, Erza Gray, and Lucy too! I know you've always looked up to them as well. If you're disguised, I could take you to my apartment. It overlooks the lake and is very cozy. I really miss you and am sure that Fairy Tail would support both of us if we told them our dilemma. Please come home to me._

 _With love,_

 _Renie_


	3. Chapter 3

I yawn and walk out onto the balcony of my apartment. The lake shimmers in the growing sunlight. I close my eyes and breath deeply, taking in the fresh morning air. It's been a few weeks since I joined Fairy Tail, and I've started to settle in. I sigh and get dressed. After I'm done, I go to a nice little cafe near my house and have a cup of coffee to wake myself up, then I head to the guild hall. When I open the doors, an all out fight is in full swing, with Lucy, Levy, and some others trying to calm everyone down. "Pause." I whisper. A wave of green light ripples out from my body. Everyone freezes in whatever position they were in, some of them even in midair. "Drop." I whisper. They fall to the ground. "Release." They regain control of their bodies and are silent. "Good," I say, louder this time. "I see you've calmed down." By now, I've become the person who kind of keeps the peace. "Also, the master's back." I announce as a little man comes through the doors. I head over to the request board and pull a paper off of it. Chatter begins to start up again. I show Mirajane the paper and she nods. I go back to my apartment to gather my stuff, then I head out of Magnolia.

I hit a puddle on the ground with a thud and wince in pain. Why did I choose this job? This is supposed to be a two or more person job, so why did I go alone? I'm all out of magic power, and on top of that, my body can't handle much more damage. And then the clock in the town I'm defending strikes 3 am. A weird sensation envelopes my body, and magic power flows into my entire being. My hair comes out of the pigtails and turns brown. I look at my reflection in the puddle and watch my eyes turn red. My shirt changes into a black turtleneck, my pants become a red skirt, and my boots become black. A smile spreads across my face as my wounds disappear. I stand up and face the confused monster I was fighting. "Do you know what time it is?" I ask him. He just stares at me. "It's witching hour." I say, walking towards him. "In this hour, my magic is able to defy all reason. I can take power from my surroundings and put into myself." I dash towards him, my speed significantly increased. "Cursed fire!" I say, and a green fire erupts around my opponent. As he is struggling with the fire, a summoning circle forms in front of me. The fire disappears as a barrage of vampire bats flies towards him. They attack him and then vanish. He sends and attack towards me. "Pause." I whisper. His attack pauses in midair. "Reverse." The attack faces towards him. "Release." His own attack hits him, sending him flying backwards. I gather up magic energy and teleport to him. I point two fingers at him and mutter an incantation. The cursed fire erupts, dancing over his frame. After a while, it disappears again, showing his unconscious frame. I mutter another incantation and he disappears.

All of my features and clothing turn back to normal and I fall to my knees. MY injuries return to my body, and my magic power is drained again. The clock strikes four, and witching hour is over. The last thing I see before blacking out is a group of Hunters coming towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Renie,_

 _I'm glad that you have finally grown stronger and joined Fairy Tail. I might be able to meet up with you sometime, as long as I am in disguise. Be careful, and make sure you are not caught by Hunters. You know what they are like. I would love to see your new apartment and maybe read that book on Witching Hour. I might be coming near Magnolia soon. If this letter gets in the wrong hands, I'm going to continue past Magnolia. You are lucky to have joined such a great guild and made new friends. I remember when I could do that. But then the Hunters came, and they show no mercy. It makes me shiver just thinking about it. Make sure you are asleep during witching hour, so that you're witch side doesn't awaken. The Hunters will come if they sense your witch side. If they find you in witch form, you will be in big trouble. Be extremely cautious._

 _Love,_

 _Blacksmoke_


End file.
